Not So Happily Ever After
by WanderingPirate
Summary: All was well." Not quite, JK. Harry longs for something a little more than normal and gets caught. HP/DM. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: It is all owned by people who are much more lucky and talented than I am.

(A/N: This fic may come as a surprise to people who have read some of my other stuff and noticed that I usually stick to cannon relationships. Well, as a gift to a friend, I'm writing a little something about her favorite pairing. Happy Birthday, Mel! Thanks for showing me that there are SOME good slash fics out there. ;)

**Not So Happily Ever After**

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had gone through some notable differences since the war. First off, Professor McGonagall was now headmistress. The second was the lamentable lack of the Room of Requirements. It had no longer worked properly since the fire. There were also more students than usual, as many had missed out on a year of their schooling because of Voldemort's reign and even those that had been able to attend had received such terrible instruction they needed to repeat the previous year. The feeling was different in the castle as well. There was now a much more somber feeling in the air. The war had left behind a lot of bitterness and regret, not to mention gaping holes where good people used to be. As more and more time passed, the dark shadow that Voldemort's legacy cast was fading, and as it did some things in the castle did go back to what they had been before.

For instance, a certain young Savoir of the Wizarding World was once again to be found sneaking around the castle long after he should have been in bed. Actually, due to a particular family keepsake, the boy wizard wouldn't be found this night, and for that he was very grateful. The only thing that was different about his escapades now was that they had less to do with saving innocent lives and defeating evil and more to do with… other things. And, unlike before, these little adventures were a secret, even from Ron and Hermione.

Harry James Potter hated to admit it, but he had finally come to the conclusion that he would never, _could_ never, lead a normal life. He'd always craved one. He had prayed for normality while living with the Dursley's, crying at night, wondering why he had to be different. And then he had entered the Wizarding World. It was wonderful, magnificent, beautiful…but he was still different. He was even more different than before. He hated his fame and longed for anonymity. And yet everything he had been through made him crave…danger. In a kind of sick and twisted way, he now long for the very thing he had once hated. Keeping things interesting after defeating Voldemort would always be a task for him. Luckily, he had someone to help him.

"You're late, Potter," drawled Draco Malfoy from the corner of the empty classroom Harry had just slipped into.

"Fashionably so, Malfoy," replied Harry.

"Don't make me laugh, Potter. You wouldn't know something fashionable if it paraded itself naked before you," the Slytherin scoffed.

"That's not true," smirked Harry. "I recognize _you_ when you parade by naked before me."

"Why you snarky little bastard, I ought t-" Harry cut off Draco's angry outburst by making his mouth otherwise occupied.

"You're not allowed to do that while I'm yelling at you," said a slightly out of breath Draco moments later.

"And what if I do, anyway? Are you going to have to punish me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You are so crass, Potter," muttered Draco.

"I was only joking, Malfoy. You need to learn to laugh a little," Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm obviously the dominate one in this relationship anyway."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Draco spat.

"Just if someone in this room was going to punish someone else who also happened to be in this room, it would be _me_ slapping _your_ arse, not the other way around," laughed Harry.

Draco, however did not find this so amusing.

"What is wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked angrily, pushing Harry off him.

"What's wrong with _you_, Malfoy?" asked Harry, now equally as angry.

"You are lucky I don't hex you when you say things like that," he flared, hand itching to reach towards his wand.

"You're _really_ going to make a big deal out of one stupid little comment?"

"Of course I am!"

"_Why?"_

"Because you are always making your stupid little jokes!"

"So?"

"I'm just saying that this goes a lot smoother when you don't speak, Potter," Draco growled, once again closing the distance between them and backing Harry into a desk.

Harry knew that Draco was just out to prove that he could, in fact, be the dominate one in their…relationship type…situation. He didn't mind so much, it was nice to be surprised about what was going to happen next, except…this was _Malfoy_. Malfoy didn't beat Harry at _anything_. Harry wondered how strong Malfoy really was and decided to test him. As if reading Harry's mind (which, Harry reminded himself, Malfoy was skilled enough with Legilimency that he actually _might_ be) Malfoy pushed Harry harder against the desk to discourage the other teen from trying to gain control in the kiss.

Harry was used to the way things with himself and Draco worked now. They were either fighting or fooling around, and sometimes even fighting while fooling around. There was absolutely no in between with them. Fight, snog, yell, grope, scream at each other some more and then go their separate ways. Harry wondered what the fight to snog ratio in their relationship was. Probably about 2:1 since they fought in public and in private as well.

Feeling that he had let Draco be dominate for long enough to soothe the Malfoy's hurt ego, Harry practically threw the other student to the floor.

"Potter," Draco was furious. "You did _not_ just do that."

Straddling Draco, Harry replied, "You know, Dray, this goes a lot smoother when _you_ don't talk either."

_*A little while later…*_

"I can't believe you, you slimy git!" Harry yelled.

"You can't believe me! I can't believe you just said that! As if I am the one at fault here!" Draco's voice had reached ear drum shattering levels.

"You want to wake the whole castle with your screeching, you prat!" Harry roared.

"Me! As if they aren't already wide awake from when you came not too long ago, screaming my name!"

Harry angrily started throwing on clothes.

"Oh, no you don't!" huffed Draco, as he started throwing on robes as well.

"Don't what?" sneered Harry, clearly intending to do whatever Draco didn't want him to do.

"_You_ don't get to walk out on _me_, _I_ walk out on _you_!" Draco was trying in vain to dress faster than his Gryffindor counter-part.

"Next time, don't wear so many layers and you'll be able to dress faster," spat Harry, and he turned on his heel to leave.

"I am wearing a very acceptable amount of layers, Potter," scowled Draco. "Just because you are so debauched that you don't even where _underwear_…"

"Debauched!" snarled Harry. He was so livid he could barely speak and he went to throw his invisibility cloak over him when Draco yelled, "Oh, no you don't!" for the second time that night.

"What is it _this_ time?" Harry yelled furiously.

"I get to borrow the cloak tonight," said Draco resolutely, folding his arms over his chest.

"Absolutely _not_," Harry shook his head. Let that slimy bastard touch his father's cloak? Not over his dead body.

"Do you know how many times I've almost gotten caught because of you?" Draco's nostrils flared and the glare in his eyes was deadly, but he was no longer yelling.

"First of all, it is _you_ that decides the time and place of these little meetings, so you've got no one to blame but yourself. Second of all, it certainly isn't my fault if you can't even cast a Disillusionment Charm strong enough for you to take the ten steps back to the Slytherin Common Room-"

"Like you could do any better, Potter!" Malfoy said scathingly. "Always got your trusty cloak to hide beneath, you never have need of any real skill!"

"For your information, I cast a very nice Disillusionment Charm," Harry wondered if it were possible for him to breathe fire he was so enraged. God, he _hated_ Malfoy.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with you casting one of your lovely charms while I use the cloak," sniffed Draco.

"Except last time we did that, you undid the charm while my back was turned and I left, _completely visible_, and was caught," hissed Harry.

"Caught by _Slughorn_," Draco rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even count! He _loves _you! It's not like he punished you or something! I'm sure all he did was give you a warning and a wink!"

"That's not the point!"

"_What is the point?"_

"The point is that I can do a much better Disillusionment Charm than you can!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!" Harry walked menacingly toward Draco, his wand raised. Draco looked torn between drawing his own wand and trusting Harry in his state of anger.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and a cackle down the hall.

"Peeves," they both muttered.

"Just great," Draco shot a glare at Harry.

"Shut up, he doesn't know we're here, he's just setting up some prank or something," whispered Harry, but he looked more than a little worried.

"Is that concern for me I see in your eyes, Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"Maybe a little," Harry stole a quick kiss. "But I'm still taking the cloak."

Draco went back for a much more heated kiss, threading his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry moaned as Draco moved impossibly closer to him. He then had to literally bite back a shout of surprise when Draco slapped his butt.

"You really want to start this now? With PEEVES lurking just down the hall?" Harry hissed into Draco's ear.

"Like you said, he has no clue we're here," Draco said in what Harry knew should be an illegal husky voice. "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry replied before forcing him on to the floor once again.

_*Another little while longer…*_

Harry slipped as quietly as he could past the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was getting more and more nervous about getting caught every time he snuck back in. Ron may have lots of distractions, namely Hermione, but he was still bound to notice something eventually…

"Harry?" a voice out of the darkness. It was female and stern. _God, what is Hermione doing up at this hour?_ Harry thought despairingly. He wondered if he could manage to sneak away when another voice floated towards him through the pitch black…

"Harry, we know it's you, mate. You might as well just take off the cloak now and admit it."

OK, what were _both_ of them doing up in the middle of the night, in the dark, _together_? Now Harry desperately wanted to just sneak upstairs.

"Come on, Harry, it's better to just admit you've been caught," said Hermione's voice.

"Fine," Harry sighed, pulling off the cloak. His eyes had adjusted a bit and he was dimly aware of Ron and Hermione's outlines. He was incredibly relieved to see the two dark shadows sitting on the couch next to each other instead of in the more comprising position Harry had first feared he'd found them in.

"So, who is it?" asked Ron's voice lightly.

"Who's what?" asked Harry defensively. He wouldn't be admitting anything until it was dragged from him by stampeding hippogriffs.

"Whoever it is you've been sneaking off to see for ages and haven't bothered to tell us about," said Hermione sharply.

Harry vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to be caught sneaking out by your parents.

"Listen, mate, we're not mad at you or anything," began Ron. "We just can't believe that after everything we've done together, you'd hide something as stupid as this from us. I mean, we're your best friends-"

"No," interrupted Hermione. "We are your _family_."

"Right, family," Ron continued. "We just want to know why you think you have to hide something like this from _us_."

"We just want to know who the mystery girl is!" said Hermione earnestly.

"Or bloke," interjected Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald, Harry doesn't like-"

"Actually," Harry interrupted. "I kind of do."

"What?" Hermione appeared shocked. "Wait, how did _Ron_ figure that out before _me_?"

"Harry is my best mate, Mione," Ron shook his head. "I will _always_ know stuff about him that you don't."

"So he told you and not me?" Hermione glared at Harry.

"I didn't tell anyone," Harry sighed. "It was kind of my dirty little secret."

Ron snorted. "Not really much of a secret."

"Well, I certainly didn't know," Hermione said frustratingly and then quickly changed to reassuringly as she said to Harry, "Not that it matters, of course."

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you who it was, so can I just go to bed-"

"We are your best friends-"

"Need to get some sleep…"

"And you aren't going to tell us anything!"

"Got a potions test early tomorrow morning…"

"Stop making stupid excuses!" Hermione finally shouted.

"Well, just wake up the whole castle and then I can tell everyone!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, this is stupid, Harry, I can't see you at all. _Lumos_," Hermione muttered.

Harry shielded his eyes as the light hit him and it took him a minute to realize the looks that had come over his friends' faces. Hermione first looked incredibly shocked and then like she was trying very hard not to laugh. Ron looked appalled, distraught and a little like he might throw up.

"What?" Harry looked confused between the two across from him.

Ron could only open and close his mouth silently like a gold fish, while Hermione tried valiantly to stop stifling her laughter long enough to speak.

"N-nothing, Harry," she finally said practically through tears. "We *snort* w-we just di-didn't know y-you had b-become a Slytherin P-prefect!"

Harry looked down in horror at the robes that he was wearing. _The Slytherin Prefect robes that he was wearing_. Vaguely through his dismay he managed to think, _These did seem too long…wonder what Malfoy will do when he realizes whose robes he's wearing…_

(A/N: Sorry Mel, I know I didn't write them quite the way you like them, but I can't really picture them being all lovey-dovey. At least, not at first, but maybe farther along in their relationship. I can't promise anything, but if the plot bunny sticks, there may be future chapters!)


End file.
